Third Grey War
The Third Grey war was a war that was fought between Communist North Grey and Monarchist South Grey. It is also called 35 days war Background After the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1993, the Eastern Bloc and communism lost a lot of power after losing Europe and parts of Greggia and Dania, the Monarchist South Grey, backed by UN and NATO declared war on North Grey backed by China to unite the greys once and for all. The War King Leonard II of South Grey declared war on Salumi Sanchung the third dictator of North Grey on the 16th January 1994 during a period of turmoil times for the North Grey nation. Opening stages The South Grey first army advanced on 16th January to try and take the capital, Opinyata, with the second army to attack from the east. On the 21th they reached the gates but the second army had been pushed back and help was no where to be found when a massive North Grey offensive happened. The South Grey army was then pushed back by a very superior military. It's aeroplanes couldn't reached the sky thanks to Sanchung's air force. After the battle of the frontiers ended, South Grey was in full retreat Defence of Lalang On 8th February The North Grey soldiers reached Lalang, the second largest city in South Grey. Leonard II had ordered a defence at all costs strategy. The Battle began at 2 am when a 20 minute bombardment of the city happened. The North Grey elite troops; The frtyters charged and broke through the rushed defences with ease after just 45 minutes of fighting. The North Grey armour then began attacking the west and east of the city, something Leonard didn't think of. But fate helped Leornards forces as a very thick fog commenced and a cold snow and air began to brush the city, the North Grey didn't have equipment suitable for this but continued the attack. Leonard had an idea of rushing the guns to destroy the Frtyters and secure victory and that's what he did. At 1am the attack commenced and North Grey troops, armour and heavy guns were rounded. It was a victory for South Grey but costly. Lufar Offensive The South Grey troops, moralized after the recent victory had a new task, to take Lufar and then hop westward to Opinyata, the capital. On 22nd February, 60,000 South Grey troops were mobilized to take part in this offensive against just 53,000 North Grey opponents. The order to attack came at 10pm and was a huge success breaking through quite considerably in every part of the front, the North Grey troops were confused and about 5,000 were taken prisoner. They pushed on until Lufar on the 27th and surrounded it. They waited for their heavy guns to arrive to destroy the city. However the Frtyters made raids on the artillery guns destroying half of them but eventually the casualties became too high for them. On1st March Heavy guns started firing and destroyed the city. 35,000 troops would then be diverted to attack Opinyata. They were defeated by a guerrilla force of only 2,500 and had to retreat. On the 2nd both sides came to a agreement to white peace Outcome The War lasted only 35 days but some 60,000 lives had been lost, civilian included. The peace changed nothing expect more hated between the two nations.